villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dai-Zangyack
Dai-Zangyack is a large fleet led by former member of the Red Pirate Gang and Gokaiger Emperor Marvelous. Under his command are several of the villains that the Super Sentai teams have defeated. With this fleet, Marvelous has a new goal, the Greater Power of the Kamen Riders and their universe's Greatest Treasure. This goal pits him against Tsukasa Kadoya/Decade and his Dai-Shocker army, as well as putting the greater Super Sentai and Kamen Rider communities right in the middle. Shocker-Zangyack Alliance The Shocker-Zangyack Alliance is the name given to the union between Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack come unite to able deafeat super sentai and kamen rider in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. Members *Leader **Great Emperor of Dai-Zangyack (former) **Big Machine *Commander **Rider Hunter Silver *Villains Allies **Black Cross Fuhrer **Hades God Dagon **Gai **Rei **Long **Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein **Pollution President Batcheed **Dokoku Chimatsuri **Great King Mons Drake **Brajira of the Messiah **Warz Gill **Ackdos Gill Membership Allise *Space Empire Zangyack **Imperial Guard ***Deratsueigar ***Zatsurig *Genjuken **Sanyo **Suugu *Brajira's clone **Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg **Buredoran of the Chupacabra **Buredoran of the Comet *Universal Annihilation Army Warstar **Dereputa of the Meteor *Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark **Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky *Infershia Pantheon **Hades God Cyclops **Hades God Drake **Hades God Sleipnir Other Member *Sea Fist Demon Rageku *Yang's Secretary Miranda *Yaiba of Darkness *Rairaiken *Kiaido Sentai Monsters *Action Commander **Shikabanen **Zodomas **Buramudo **Nanonanoda **Bowser **Yokubarido **Stargull **Almadon **Uorlian **Daiyarl **Shieldon **Vannain *Dark Headders **Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder **Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder **Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder *Chinomanako *Nunchaku Banki Soldiers *Gormin *Sugormin *Dogormin Base *Gigant Horse *Zangyack Battleship Organization Alliance *Dai-Shocker *Space Empire Zangyack *Universal Annihilation Army Warstar *Gedoshu *Banki Clan Gaiark *Genjuken *Quester *Infershia Pantheon *Black Cross Army Do You Like Space Empire Dai-Zangyack yes, maybe, or no? Yes Maybe No Behind the scenes Origin Dai-Zangyack was created for Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (2012), the first theatrical crossover between Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, as Sentai's answer to Dai-Shocker, which originally appeared in Kamen Rider Decade (2009), the Kamen Rider equivalent of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in that the protagonist could transform into past heroes and also meet them. Dai-Zangyack was introduced as a collection of old and new Sentai villains, just as Dai-Shocker was a collection of villains from the Kamen Rider Series. Name-wise, Dai-Zangyack's name has the same format as Dai-Shocker, the name of a villain group from a certain series with "Dai"added on the front. However, there is an inverse in that while Dai-Zangyack takes its name from the villains of the recent Gokaiger, Space Empire Zangyack, Dai-Shocker takes its name from Shocker, the villainous organization of the original Kamen Rider series. Of course, if Sentai were to follow that name, this alliance of evil would instead be known as the Dai-Black Cross Army. United Alliance of Evil Dai-Zangyack and indeed Dai-Shocker, were predated by the United Alliance of Evil, first mentioned in Power Rangers Zeo and uniting in full force in Power Rangers In Space, an evil alliance made up of the villains of the first six years of Power Rangers. Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Crossover Villains Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Pawns Category:Dark Lord Category:Revived Villains